


【唐飞】生日快乐

by Azusa_018



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: History 3, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azusa_018/pseuds/Azusa_018





	【唐飞】生日快乐

唐毅坐在椅子上，眼睛被领带蒙住，双手被不知从何处找来的绳子反绑在椅背上，绳结打得潦草又不专业，只要自己动下手就能解开。唐毅挑眉，没有做多余的动作，静静地坐在那里听着周围的响动。眼睛被绑住，其他感官反而被扩大，布料摩擦在静谧之中听来尤为清晰。  
孟少飞，这是想玩什么花样？

唐毅回到家就感觉到了一丝不正常。平时守在门口的保镖不知隐匿在了何处，家里的灯也全都黑的，没有一丝光亮。唐毅的手刚碰到门把手，便感受到熟悉的的触感，被一把拉进门内，脖颈被人环住。唐毅没有动作，任由孟少飞微微按压迫使自己低头，温热的唇贴了上来，齿关被舌尖谈开。唐毅眯了眯眼，借着从屋外飘进的一丝光亮看着孟少飞近在咫尺的脸庞，带着说不出的朦胧和诱惑。唐毅猛的搂紧眼前人的腰，一手扣住孟少飞的头，加深了这个吻。舌与舌在口腔中纠缠着，吻急切热烈。  
孟少飞动了动身体，双手从唐毅的脖颈上离开，指尖划过颈肉，停在了领结处。两人的唇分开，孟少飞微低着头，眼睑微阖，平复着呼吸。唐毅的手从孟少飞的脑后移到脸侧，轻轻勾起他的下巴，细碎的吻从眉心开始落下，直至唇角。孟少飞回吻着唐毅，双手拉扯着唐毅的领带。好不容易领带松开，孟少飞猛的抬手将领带罩在唐毅眼前，将领带绕了一圈，松松垮垮的打了一个蝴蝶结，领带挂在唐毅的耳朵上，显得有些滑稽，唐毅却没有动，依然追寻着孟少飞的唇啄吻，孟少飞轻轻推开他，将人拉到沙发前。原本放着茶几的地方改成了一把椅子。孟少飞将人按在椅子上，从一旁拿出早已准备好的红色捆绳，假装凶狠的将唐毅的双手按在椅背上，拿出绳子随意的绑了个花，唐毅象征着的挣扎了两下，配合孟少飞闹着。

“别动！”孟少飞俯身故作凶狠地在唐毅耳边说着，“再动一会儿有你好看。”  
唐毅低笑，动地更欢快了。

孟少飞低头，稳住了唐毅，一手撑在唐毅的腿上一手解着衬衣扣子，衣衫被推开，露出紧实好看的肌肉。孟少飞的吻一路下滑，停在右侧胸口含吻着，舌尖轻轻探出带着一丝挑逗，唐毅的呼吸一下子重了起来。孟少飞伸手在唐毅抬起头的的地方摸了两下，便撤离了唐毅的身边。  
唐毅感觉的罩在自己身上的热度消失，而后而后听见裤带被解开的金属碰撞声，裤子掉落在地上的簌簌声和重物陷入沙发发出的声响。  
孟少飞仰躺在沙发上，上衣完好整洁，下身却光溜溜的，叉开腿面对着唐毅。性器暴露在空气中，颤巍巍的半硬着，听着若有若无的唐毅的粗喘声，孟少飞带着点羞涩，从沙发里勾出提前藏好的润滑剂，拧开盖倒在了手上。  
孟少飞抬高了腿，向后调整了一下姿势，后穴彻底暴露在空气当中。洗澡时孟少飞做了清洁，水润的小穴微微蠕动，带着湿意。孟少飞平稳了一下呼吸，手指带着颤伸向后穴。这是他第一次自己做扩张，新奇又刺激。

先前的清洁让穴口变的略微松软，手指带着润滑，轻轻探入，并不太困难地被吞下一节手指。孟少飞寻着记忆找着唐毅每次给自己扩张时的感觉，手指在里头轻轻抽插着，润滑剂起到了很好的作用，甬道渐渐产生了些湿润感，孟少飞才探入了第二根手指。  
唐毅靠坐在椅子上，听着压抑着的哼声从孟少飞嘴中漏出，还有细微的水声。黑暗将情欲放大，空气中都漂浮着一丝色气。  
自己做总归是又些复杂。孟少飞小心地将第三根手指放了进去，浅浅的抽插着，更多的空虚却涌了出来，孟少飞的动作比先前大了，带着点粗暴，在穴内闯着。  
“嗯......”手指进一步探入，手指微屈，却恰巧碾过了穴内敏感的一点，压制着的叫喊声彻底没绷住，孟少飞松开紧闭的嘴，呻吟声泄了出来，传入唐毅耳中，甜腻诱人。

孟少飞一边手肘撑着沙发，双腿悬空，不一会儿就走着撑不住了。将手指从身后拿出来，孟少飞拿起放在一旁的避孕套，双腿微软的走向唐毅。  
孟少飞半蹲着，和唐毅交换了一个短暂的吻，吻一路下滑，留下一串浅浅的吻痕。孟少飞胡乱地解着唐毅的皮带，有些粗暴的解开裤子的纽扣拉下拉链，少了裤子的这层束缚，早已勃起的阳具隔着内裤立起来，孟少飞低头，吻了吻它。  
唐毅一瞬间想挣开生意，按住俯在腿间的那颗脑袋，将那处塞入孟少飞的口中，逼着他吞吐。但唐毅忍住了。他想要看看，孟少飞接着会有怎样精彩的“表演”。

 

孟少飞跪坐在唐毅的双腿间，将他的的内裤扯下，将套子取出来，用手指摸点一些润滑油，犹豫着用牙齿咬住一点点，，用手指将套微微撑开，套在了阴茎上。橡皮圈卡在龟头处，孟少飞用舌尖舔弄着，却难以推动。孟少飞皱了皱眉，索性用牙齿咬住，向下拉扯着，不想却“噗”的一声破掉，橡皮圈回弹打在阴茎上，唐毅没忍住发出闷哼，阴茎却更硬挺了些。孟少飞低头吻了吻，像是安抚。  
孟少飞又拿出了一个套，有了上次的经验，这次顺利了很多，只是推动了一半又卡住不动。孟少飞有些急切，索性伸手将套子拉下去，起身草草的又扩张了一下后穴，便扶着唐毅的肩，一手握着身下的硬物，抵在穴口，慢慢地坐了下去。  
坐着的一瞬两人都发出了呻吟，孟少飞将额头抵在唐毅的肩头喘着气，一动不动的坐了一会儿，后穴渐渐习惯了异物的存在，孟少飞才惦着脚尖踩在地上，自己动了起来。

孟少飞捧着唐毅的脸，两人吻的急切，慌乱中扯掉了绑着眼睛的领带，滑稽的挂在唐毅的身上，随着两个人的动作晃动。  
自己动太耗着体力，孟少飞渐渐没了力气，空虚随之而来。他含咬着唐毅的耳垂，含糊的说着“唐毅帮帮我”，声音黏糊又充斥着情欲，灼热的气息喷洒在唐毅身上，欲望越来越多，唐毅不再忍耐，动了两下将绳子解开丢在一旁，抬手从孟少飞的腿下穿过，将两条腿环在自己腰侧，猛的抱住孟少飞站了起来。  
突如其来的体味变化让孟少飞吓得搂紧了唐毅的脖子，唐毅的手托着孟少飞的臀部，软肉在掌间揉捏着，同时施着力向下压，阴茎一下子到了更深的地方，孟少飞发出惊呼，还没等适应唐毅就抱着他在客厅走动，下身还时不时向上挺动着，叫声变得支离破碎，很快变成了难耐的呻吟。  
唐毅将孟少飞压在了沙发里，姿势又变成了扩张是的样子。在扩张时孟少飞的阴茎就硬了，现在夹在两人的腹部，被挤压摩擦着，龟头流出水也，将两人的腹部变得湿滑。唐毅压着他，从脖颈到胸前胡乱的吻着，留下大片深深浅浅的吻痕，腰身快速耸动着，睾丸打在孟少飞的臀瓣上发出“啪啪”声，肠液和润滑剂被带出，交合处以前泥泞，发出水声，和着孟少飞的呻吟声给唐毅带来了更大的刺激，动作更迅猛的一些。

“唐……唐毅……你慢一点！”孟少飞的双手攀上唐毅的后背，弓起的手指在背上划出一道道红痕，孟少飞呜咽着，带着点点哭腔，“唐毅……我要射……啊……”孟少飞的话还没说完，边收紧了手指，后穴猛的一搜索，尖叫从口中溢出，阴茎抵在两人腹部，一道水光闪过，孟少飞射了出来，因为唐毅抬高了孟少飞的腰部，几滴精液甚至滴在了孟少飞的脸上，多添了几分色情。  
孟少飞还在高潮中，被插射的同时后穴也达到了高潮，大量肠液用了出来了，穴内快速的蠕动紧锁丝毫不松开身体里的那根。  
高潮带来的紧致让唐毅差点精关失守，夹的太紧还有点疼，唐毅低头吻掉孟少飞眼角的泪珠，伸出舌尖舔掉了他脸上的几滴精液，顺手在孟少飞的屁股上拍了一下，“放轻松。”声音低沉勾着人，孟少飞平复了一下心情，渐渐放松了后穴。

唐毅趁机大力挺动了起来，又快又急，阴茎每次拔出一大半又狠狠的插到底，龟头恶劣地磨过前列腺，孟少飞正处在不应期，阴茎却有些想要抬头。  
唐毅掰着孟少飞的双腿，双腿被张到最开，动作变得有些粗鲁，孟少飞没由有来的多了一丝恐惧，唐毅快射精了。  
唐毅又快速的抽插了一会儿，突然张口叼住了孟少飞颈子上的软肉，皮肤被牙齿咬破，血腥在口腔中扩开，阴茎被抵在了最深处，射了出来。

孟少飞的双腿无力的垂在唐毅的腰侧，仰着脖子拉出优美的弧线，唐毅舔吻着刚刚被咬破的地方，温柔小心，眼睛里带着疼惜。孟少飞垂眼，可以看到他一丝丝的表情。孟少飞抬手环住唐毅，轻轻抚摸着他，抬头在唐毅的头上落下一个吻。  
“唐毅。”孟少飞的嗓子略微沙哑，尾音微挑带着一丝情绪，“生日快乐。”  
唐毅抬头，撞进了一双温柔的眼，带着点羞涩，却仿佛是他的全世界。  
孟少飞撑起身子给了唐毅一个吻，“以后的每一年，我都会陪你过生日。”

下一刻唐毅吻住了他，未从后穴中抽出的阴茎又硬了起来，开始了新一轮的抽插。

 

-end.

 

一个学步车。磕磕绊绊写了好几天。将就着看吧。  
我太垃圾了，这个车一点都不流畅。

给老爷们端红烧肉赔罪。


End file.
